insomniacratchetandclankfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
'''Ratchet '''is the main protagonist in the Ratchet & Clank series. He is a fictional bipedal anthropomorphic species called a Lombax. He is the son of Kaden, and the grand companion of unit XJ-0461 also called B5429671, but most commonly known as Clank. Ratchet carries around his main weapon called the OmniWrench. There are a series of OmniWrenches created by Gadgetron. The one he used in the first game was the OmniWrench 8000. He used the OmniWrench 8000 V2 in the second game. In the third game he used the OmniWrench 8000 V3. In the third game when you got an Inferno Mode, the wrench became the Infernox Wrench, which where two double-wrenches that were flaming. In Ratchet: Deadlocked he used the Versa-Wrench Lite which was provided by Vox Industries. In Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters he used the OmniWrench 10K. In the future series he once used the OmniWrench 3000, but then abandoned that one for the OmniWrench Millennium 12. Clank is strapped on to Ratchet's back with an ionized strip. Clank has back-packs for soft-manuvering. The first one he gets was the one from Big Al, called the Helipack, which is a small gliding helicopter like feature. He then gets the Thrusterpack, which is a Jetpack like feature. He then gets the hydropack, which is a small waterjet. Later in the future series he obtained the Robowings, which were Cicada like wings, which was for not just soft-manuvering, but for flying wherever he pleased. He then got the geolaser, which was not for manuvering at all, but was an antennae, that stuck up and detected soft spots on walls, to send a "geolaser" through, to destroy the wall, and open up a pass. Biography 'History' Ratchet was born in the Polaris Galaxy on planet Fastoon in the humble Lombax Kingdom. He was the son of Kaden, the keeper of the Lombax Secret, the device known as the Dimensionator, able to let the user travel to different dimensions. Kaden's lifetime friend known as Alister Azimuth, was the leader of the Praetorian Guard, later ridiculed as an outlaw, and banned from any Lombax projects. After the Great War between the Lombaxes and Cragmites, which was when Ratchet was born, a so-called "inventor" arrived with plans of a new device. Kaden warned Azimuth not to trust the inventor. Azimuth ended up funding the inventors projects, and when the device was done, the inventor, a Cragmite, known as Percival Tachyon, who was actually raised by Lombaxes, fled to destroy the entire Lombax race. The dimensionator allowed the Lombaxes to flee to a different dimension, along with other cragmites. Kaden stayed behind to protect the dimensionator, and Alister Azimuth fled to a different part of the galaxy. Ratchet's mother sent Ratchet to the Solana Galaxy on planet Veldin, where he would have a safe childhood. Ratchet's mother, and Kaden eventually died of some uknown cause, and another Lombax stayed behind as a child with Ratchet named Angela Cross, who was separated from Ratchet. Ratchet and Angela were only 2 years of age at this time. Ratchet then grew up on Veldin not knowing anything about his past. Ratchet did have some unknown "watchover" as he explains that he heard stories of famed superheros and legend as a child. 'Ratchet & Clank' : Main article: Ratchet & Clank Before the beginning of his first adventure, Ratchet was finishing the construction of his Consalas Ship. Dreaming of wild adventures in the galaxy, the Lombax was quite disappointed when HelpDesk informed him that he would need a robotic ignition system to start his ship. However, Ratchet noticed a ship falling from the sky which crash-landed onto the Kyzil Plateau, and upon exploration of the debris, found an unconscious Clank. The diminutive robot showed (after startling the Lombax by suddenly waking up) Ratchet an Infobot video of Chairman Drek's plans of destroying the planet Novalis to make a new planet for his species, the Blarg. Clank helped Ratchet start his ship in return for a trip to Novalis, where the little robot began looking for the hero Captain Qwark, in order to stop Drek's plans. Ratchet decided to go along for the adventure. Ratchet's ship crashed on Novalis, but according to the official statement in the game's Sketchbook feature (in the Goodies menu), nobody really knows why. They got to talk to the planet's chairman in order to borrow his Courier Ship and obtained coordinates for the capital city of the planet Kerwan, Metropolis. After talking to the Plumber, they also received an Infobot of Skidd McMarxx and his agent being shot down over the planet Aridia. Ratchet completed Captain Qwark's physical fitness course on Kerwan and should have won a Swingshot from Helga for his efforts, but after "disgracing" the course, she made them pay 1,000 bolts for it. After finding out from Big Al that Captain Qwark was no longer on Kerwan, Ratchet received an Infobot for planet Eudora. The pair had several adventures together and generally got along well, until they met Captain Qwark at his base on Umbris. Ratchet felt that something wasn't quite right, but Clank was eager to trust the Captain. Qwark betrayed them and left them to be food for his pet Blargian Snagglebeast. After defeating the Snagglebeast, Ratchet became increasingly bitter and hostile towards Clank for leading him right into a trap, and obsessed with getting revenge on Qwark. After fighting Qwark in a Blarg Ship at the Gemlik Moonbase and seeing the devastation of a nearby planet at Drek's hands, Ratchet finally realized that Drek had to be stopped and made amends with Clank. After a fierce battle, Ratchet sent the Chairman flying up to his newly-created planet and destroyed it. Flaming chunks hitting the Deplanetizer's control pad knocked Ratchet and Clank off, and only Clank's quick thinking stopped them from hurtling down to the Plateau below. However, the servos in his arm were broken from supporting Ratchet's weight and they both fell. Once again, the brave little robot saved Ratchet's life by using his Thruster-Pack upgrade (installed by Bob on Pokitaru) to break the Lombax's fall. Ratchet then started to walk off, to Clanks disappointment. However, just as Clank was about to leave, Ratchet returned, and offered to repair Clank's broken arm. Ratchet and Clank became a team. Later, the two watched an advertisement for Qwark's Personal Hygenator; horrified and disgusted by its effects, Ratchet shouted at Clank to turn the TV off. 'Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando' In the beginning of Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, Ratchet and Clank were doing an interview with Behind the Hero, talking about what had happened after Drek was defeated. Ratchet said there were parades, press conferences, "fancy dress balls" while Clank mentioned the wiener roast at Al's. After that, Ratchet said, everything returned to normal. Suddenly, he and Clank were teleported to the Bogon Galaxy by Abercrombie Fizzwidget, the president of Megacorp. Ratchet was offered an opportunity to undergo training to become a Megacorp commando, while Clank was offered an apartment in Megapolis on planet Endako and a job as an accountant. Two weeks later, Ratchet headed to planet Aranos to infiltrate a Flying Lab, and then attempted to retrieve a stolen Protopet, an experiment of Megacorp's, from an unknown thief. The thief evaded Ratchet persistently, capturing Clank from his apartment and holding him hostage. The two reunited when Ratchet freed Clank from a locked room and eventually retrieved the experiment on planet Siberius. After meeting with Fizzwidget, and "accidentally" being ejected from the ship on planet Tabora, Ratchet and Clank met with the Thief to learn about the true means of the experiment, also learning that the Thief is acctually Angela Cross - a Lombax. The two investigated the Testing Facility on planet Dobbo, and found more and more information, culminating into the true means on planet Todano, which the duo attempted to put a stop to in Silver City by talking with Fizzwidget. Ratchet then made the mistake of threatening a robotic copy of Fizzwidget with the Thugs-4-Less leader watching, who arrested them. After they broke out of jail and freed Angela on planet Snivelak at the Thug Headquarters, Ratchet and Clank then investigated a Distribution Center and found out that Allgon City was undergoing a disaster, and may had lived up to its name at the hands of rampaging Protopets. As well as that, they headed to planet Grelbin to find Angela, who gave them the key to get into a Protopet Factory, in the heart of the Megacorp Headquarters on planet Yeedil. Once there, they soon found out that the Fizzwidget they knew, was really Captain Qwark. He accidentally mutated the real Protopet into a giant monster that ate him. Ratchet defeated the Mutant Protopet, at which point it coughed up Qwark and Angela's Helix-o-Morph. She used it to cure the Protopet of the Monsterpropanase in its system, later using it to cure all the Protopets in the galaxy. 'Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal' In the beginning of Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, Ratchet hastily flew back to the Solana Galaxy to help defend Veldin, where he was mistaken for a Galactic Rangers sergeant and quickly pulled into the story. Captain Qwark often placed Ratchet in the more dangerous scenarios in his Q-Force plans, although Ratchet never received any credit. Most people who had never heard of the Lombax simply remembered him as Secret Agent Clank's chauffeur. Ratchet was occasionally slandered by Qwark over the Starship Phoenix intercom, as Qwark told him he needed to change into his "green regulation Q-Force tights" or he would write him up for a dress-code violation. For most of Captain Qwark's plans, Ratchet was the one made to do the hero work, while Qwark took all the credit for the missions, much to Ratchet's annoyance. Despite this, the Lombax felt grief and discomfort at Qwark's presumed death. After freeing Clank from the clutches of Dr. Nefarious, who had replaced the robot with an evil, imposter clone named Klunk, Ratchet gathered enough evidence to believe that Qwark had survived the crash of The Leviathan, and was in fact hiding in his hideout in the Thran Asteroid. Ratchet, Clank and Skrunch found the fraudulent superhero, where Ratchet dubbed him as 'pathetic' and 'a coward'. However later on, Ratchet teamed up with Qwark despite his earlier statements, to defeat Nefarious and to destroy the Biobliterator. 'Ratchet: Deadlocked' ]Before the beginning events of Ratchet: Deadlocked, Ratchet had been commended as the new captain of the Starship Phoenix, as Sasha had become the Mayor of Metropolis. However, he was kidnapped by the Vox Empire, along with Clank and Big Al, as "Subject 209". All three were then fitted with Deadlock Collars, which with, at the press of a button, would explode, killing them in the process. Big Al managed to salvage two old combat bots, Merc and Green, to help Ratchet in his adventures as a forced contestant in DreadZone. Ratchet and the two bots then formed the complete Team Darkstar. Later, Ratchet defeated Ace Hardlight, captain of the Exterminators, and afterward Gleeman Vox offered him the chance to become their new captain. Ratchet refused the offer, telling him that Vox was not just corrupt, but also stupid. In the final events of Deadlocked, despite Vox's attempts to kill the Lombax, Ratchet, Clank, and Big Al escaped DreadZone Station right before it exploded, destroying Gleeman Vox. 'Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters' In Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters, Ratchet and Clank took a holiday on Pokitaru when a little girl asked if Ratchet could do something heroic. After the presentation, Ratchet, Clank and the girl met Qwark who told them that he never met his parents. Soon after that, robots attacked the beach and kidnapped the girl. Ratchet said that he and Clank had to help the little girl. Clank noticed that the girl left an object behind and said that it was Technomite technology, but Ratchet believed that Technomites were only just a myth, and told Clank that "There are no technomites". Ratchet persuaded Qwark to tell him where the Technomite artifact could be used. In return, Ratchet loaned Qwark his "super-computer" to search up his ancestors. As they sought the girl, they found out that Technomites might have been real. Afterwards, they found the girl, who introduced herself as Luna, and taunted the heroic duo. Ratchet saw a very strange dream in a medical surgery station, with memories of his past adventures, showing recurring characters in the Ratchet and Clank series and also bosses and friends. Clank then woke up the Lombax and later escaped. They then went to planet Challax, where they found a shrunken Technomite City. While exploring the city, they found out that Luna was a robot. On the Dayni Moon was where the heroes met Luna again, where she told them about the Technomites kidnapping Ratchet so they could have his DNA to create Ratchet Clones via cloning. They defeated Luna. While Clank was searching for information in Luna's head, he got electrocuted, and the Technomites entered Clank. Ratchet went inside Clank, using a Shrink Ray, and saved his friend. Clank said that the clone factory was on planet Quodrona, so they agreed to fly there. At Quodrona, the Lombax and the robot met Emperor Otto Destruct. The emperor told his plans to suck every brain-power of intelligent beings of the galaxy to become the most intelligent being in the whole universe. Ratchet and Clank defeated the emperor and once again, saved the galaxy. 'Secret Agent Clank' In Secret Agent Clank, Ratchet was captured and framed by Klunk via a mind control device hidden on his helmet for stealing the Eye of Infinity from the Boltaire Museum. He said that the Eye was taken to a location where no one could find it, and then was taken to the Solana Galaxy's Ultra High Security Prison. Clank saw when Ratchet committed the crime and tried to prove that he was innocent by searching for the Eye. Clank also helped Ratchet by sending weapons to him. In prison, Ratchet woke up and didn't remember anything about the crime he had committed. He then met the Prison Warden who said that he gave him no protection against other prisoners that Ratchet had conquered in his last adventures. Then he had to battle old enemies like Thugs and Tyhrranoids. After he had defeated the attackers, the Prison Warden came to him and said that his old friend wanted to see him. The Thugs-4-Less Leader, who also had been captured, stepped in and ordered his groups to attack. Ratchet had to defeat a group of enemies in a cafeteria to survive. Later he walked in the Prison Yard and saw Slim Cognito who also had been captured in prison. Slim showed Clank's message in which he asked for a code for Le Paradis Des Tricheurs Casino's High-Stakes Room. Slim said that he knew the code but only gave it if Ratchet protected him from his villains. Ratchet then defeated all enemies who tried to eliminate Slim, and he then gave Ratchet the code that he transmitted to Clank. Later on, Ratchet was relaxing in the showers and the Plumber came in, and he said that he was here to fix the cold water pumps. He accidentally destroyed the pumps, which the Thugs then thought that Ratchet destroyed them. The Plumber left, leaving Ratchet to defeat another set of enemies. After he defeated all of the attackers, he walked in the yard and suddenly went crazy, then sent a message to Clank. He said that he had set up a laser that would destroy the whole galaxy. After the message had been sent, the Prison Warden walked up to Ratchet and struck him on the back, which returned Ratchet to normal. The Warden said that his message just caused a Prison Break and if Ratchet couldn't stop it, he was responsible for all of it. Ratchet stopped the Prison Break and Clank contacted him. Ratchet didn't remember his formerly sent message at all and Clank realized that there was something wrong with him. Later Clank met Klunk who had put a mind control device in Ratchet's helmet which made Ratchet act so strange. Clank defeated Klunk, and Ratchet was released from the Prison with full pardon. 'Ratchet & Clank ''Future: ''Tools of Destruction' In Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, Ratchet and Clank were finishing work on Ratchet's Maple-hoverbike in Metropolis, only to be interrupted by Captain Qwark calling from the Planetary Defense Center. Qwark informed them that he was under attack by thousands of heavily armed robotic commandos and requested assistance from the two heroes. After being personally hunted down by the invaders, Ratchet met the main villain in the game, Emperor Percival Tachyon who claimed that he was only interested in killing him. Ratchet then managed to escape along with Clank using one of the Emperor's ships. After escaping Tachyon's troops in an escape pod, Ratchet managed to set foot on his real homeworld, Fastoon. Although the pair managed to obtain a ship named Aphelion, no Lombax was to be seen. Throughout the course of the game, Ratchet would keep hearing references about a war between his race and another species called the Cragmites. At some unspecified point, the Cragmites simply vanished and led people to believe something called the "Lombax Secret" had vaporized them. Shortly after that, the Lombaxes had vanished themselves. Ratchet and Clank proceeded to investigate a moonbase in the Nundac Asteroid Ring where it was thought to have key information about the Secret. Inside the base, Ratchet met a girl named Talwyn and her two war bots Cronk and Zephyr who was surprised to see that Ratchet was indeed a Lombax. After some initial distrust involving a threat to jettison the duo out the airlock, Talwyn agreed to assist Ratchet in his travels to track down the Secret. On Rykan V, the group found a room inside an old Lombax bunker that contained an old holo-vid player showing a video about a device called the Dimensionator. It was revealed by the IRIS Supercomputer that the device was capable of ripping a hole in the fabric of time and space into other dimensions and the Lombaxes sent the Cragmites to one of these dimensions instead of vaporising them with a weapon as previously thought. Ratchet then managed to find this device, but only to have it taken away by the space pirate Captain Slag. After defeating Slag, Qwark then snatched the Dimensionator to try to become a superhero once again, but was then captured by Tachyon, leaving the device in the Emperor's hands. Tachyon then started to bring back the Cragmites from their other-dimensional prison with the Dimensionator and then traveled to Fastoon to open more portals. Ratchet and Clank followed him and then confronted the Cragmite emperor where mystery of the Lombaxes disappearence was revealed. After Tachyon had risen to power and invaded the planet, the Lombaxes used the Dimensionator to flee and escape to another dimension. All of them went, except for one. Ratchet's father stayed behind to hide the device along with his then infant son, Ratchet. Shortly after sending Ratchet to Veldin, his father was killed by Tachyon. Tachyon then offered Ratchet one chance to leave the universe and join his race in the other dimension, but Ratchet refused, knowing that no one would be safe if he did. He then proceeded to defeat Tachyon on an asteroid in the middle of deep space after accidentally triggering the Dimensionator. Before Tachyon fell into a black hole, he exclaimed that only he knew Ratchet's "true name" and that his kind would never be safe. After using the Dimensionator to escape their dimensional battlefield, Ratchet started to question his true purpose, but Clank reassured him that he had already fulfilled it. 'Ratchet & Clank ''Future: Quest for Booty' In ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty, Ratchet, aided by Talwyn, set out to find Clank by heading to Merdegraw where Captain Darkwater was. After harassing a gang of pirates they run by a pirate named Sprocket, Ratchet got shot out of a cannon and ended up on Hoolefar Island, which was inhabited by a friendly race known as the Hoolefoids. After meeting the mayor, Ratchet repaired five wind turbines as well as the supply beacon, and the mayor then showed Ratchet the Obsidian Eye. Ratchet then headed to Morrow Caverns, to look for the Fulcrum Star and a map. In the cave, Ratchet saw a shadow figure, and asked Rusty Pete what that was, and he lied, stating that they were shadow puppets. He got double-crossed by Pete in the cave, where Pete stuck Romulus Slag's head in Darkwater's body that caused Undead Pirates to appear, which meant Ratchet had to fight his way back out. Ratchet defended Hoolefar from the pirates, and then headed to Darkwater Cove, where he tried to grab the star but fell through a trap door, opened by Slag/Darkwater. He fought his way out of the cave, and eventually defeated Darkwater, causing Slag's head to get blown off. Ratchet claimed the star, and powered the Obsidian Eye, where he saw Clank being surrounded by the Zoni. He then saw Dr. Nefarious walk down the steps to the room and trips on a feather duster, where Ratchet declared that he would save Clank. 'Ratchet & Clank ''Future: A Crack in Time' Ratchet would continue his adventure which started in ''Tools of Destruction and Quest for Booty ''trying to find Clank, with Qwark helping along the way. Ratchet met another Lombax named General Alister Azimuth on Torren IV and learned that his father was named Kaden. Kaden was, according to Azimuth, 'a good Lombax, smart as they come' and was good friends with the General. Kaden was also the first one to theorize of the existence of the Great Clock. Ratchet had been apologized by Azimuth for not having another Lombax to know and talk to, but was told that he could now find his family with the General. On planet Lumos, Ratchet learned of Azimuth's plan to bring back the Lombaxes by using the Great Clock to undo his actions which he said were responsible for Tachyon's attack on Fastoon. Ratchet agreed to it knowing it was a chance to get his family back despite being told that the effects of the Clock would mean he would never meet Clank in the new timeline. Ratchet traveled all over the Breegus Sector, traveling back in time to learn the fate of Orvus and finally finding Clank in the Valkyrie Citadel. After finally being re-united with Clank, he realized that the risk of using the Clock was too great and that it wouldn't be worth saving the Lombaxes if there was a chance reality would be destroyed as a result. He separated from Azimuth and went on to battle Nefarious with Clank. Once Nefarious had been defeated, Ratchet & Clank were saved by Azimuth at the last minute and the three of them returned to the Great Clock where Clank said that it was his duty to protect the facility. Ratchet hugged Clank close to him as a farewell, knowing he couldn't talk Clank out of it. Ratchet then started to walk Clank inside the building when Azimuth questioned why they were not going to use the Clock to save the Lombaxes. Ratchet said that they would find them, but altering the past to do so would not be right. Azimuth snapped, enraged, he fired an energy blast directly at Ratchet from his wrench. Ratchet was struck in the chest and was killed by the blast. He fell backwards off the platform before Clank could reach him. Fortunately, Clank managed to seal off the Orvus Chamber from Azimuth. Clank faced a difficult choice- go back in time and save his best friend, or follow his fathers rules. Luckily, he remembered a piece of advice from The Plumber- "I wouldn't risk anymore than 6 minutes". Clank reversed time for the 6 minutes, and was able to prevent Ratchet's death. Ratchet and Clank then fought Azimuth in the Orvus Chamber to prevent him from destroying the universe.After Azimuth's defeat, Ratchet saw that the time shift the General initialized was tearing the Clock apart and attempted to stop it. Realizing his error, Azimuth gave his life to repair the damage himself and stop the time shift. Ratchet then took Alister's pocketwatch from the General's body as a memento to his former mentor. Ratchet then proceeded to help Clank with the additional repairs, before telling Clank to "take care of himself" and leaving sadly. However, just as Ratchet was closing the cockpit on Aphelion to leave, Clank suddenly jumped in, refusing to leave his Lombax friend until he found his own family. Ratchet smiled and promptly took off into the stars, in search of another adventure. 'Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One' Ratchet returned in ''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One but he landed into a trap by an evil machine along with Clank, Qwark and Nefarious, after one of Nefarious' evil plans backfired. He returned with a different appearance, taking up a wider head and bigger head to body ratio - along with larger eyebrows and lack of detailed fur. It seemed like the designers went for a more cartoony look. This is the second game for Ratchet to contain the Pilot Suit (along with Tools of Destruction). 'PlayStation Move Heroes - Heroes on the Move!' When great heroes assemble, there unfolds a brilliant pagent of poise and grace... But not with these heroes! Now, together for the first time, Ratchet, Jak, Sly Cooper, Bentley, Clank, and Daxter! Six heroes, completely out of control... Until now! You will be the one delivering every CRUNCH, and hurling every WEAPON, only with PLAYSTATION MOVE - HEROES''!'' - E3 2010. Ratchet has been inputted on a first ever, sextet video game including the Sly team, the Ratchet team, and the Jak team. Comic Series 'Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War' Ratchet and Clank returned to Veldin and after fixing up Ratchet's garage they attempted to restore a Skyburst 8000 speeder. Ratchet accidently criss-crossed some of the wiring and shot up into the air. Clank saved him from exiting the atmosphere by activating a stabilizer. At this point the Galactic President of Polaris, Qwark, arrived in his ship to ask for help from Ratchet and Clank about an issue of loosing planets. Ratchet appeared to be tired of saving the universe and refused to help saying that he had work to do. Ratchet explained to Clank that he wants to go back to the way things were before he became a hero; fixing space ships. Ratchet then fell asleep on a nearby rock. Ratchet soon woke after a green light from Artemis Zogg's teleportation device hit Veldin. Spherical transportation capsules were sent down and landed around Ratchet, almost crushing him in the process. Artemis Zogg's robots stepped out of these devices and sent Ratchet flying through the wall of his garage. Ratchet used his Skyburst 8000 to crash into the Robot in his garage and told Clank to run. Ratchet used his Wrench and Blaster to fight of the Robots after telling Clank to get to the Planetary Defense Center on a hoversled. Ratchet soon ran out of ammo and was saved from one Robot by Clank who crashed into it with the sled. They were soon surrounded by Robots and captured. They were taken up to his ship. 'Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits' After a short Conversation with Artemis Zogg Ratchet and Clank are taken by Zogg's warbots to a the Vartax Detention Facility, a prison space ship where Ratchet is fitted with an orange prison uniform with a lighter orange collar. Ratchet says to Clank he's going to kill Qwark for not giving them enough information. Clank replies that it wouldn't make a difference and they'd still be in the cell whether Qwark lied or not.Ratchet says they will get out of the prison tonight but 3 months pass and they still can't escape. Ratchet and Clank are in the mesa hall waiting in line when Ratchet bumps into General Glahm, the Algorian who attacked Krell Canyon in A Crack in Time. Glahm enraged starts a fight along with two of him minions. Ratchet defeats both when Glahm elbows Ratchet to the ground seemingly to finish him off. Klink comes in and breaks up the fight and them sent to the airlock to be ejected for breaking Zogg-Statute 35-77 regarding expected prison behavior. They are about to be ejected into the airlock when Cronk and Zephyr blast the surrounding prison bots. Zephyr gives Ratchet some hoverboots and a blaster (which presumably belonged to him) and they all fight there way out of the prison. Clank enters through a door which Ratchet was trying to open and General Glahm stays behind to hold off the attacking prison bots. With the bombs set to blast Ratchet,Clank Zephyr and Cronk fly out of the prison ship blowing up the the loading bay. Zogg greatly displeased with Klink's failure to keep Ratchet and Clank imprisoned shoots him out the airlock and eyes Veldin planing a way to lure Ratchet and Clank back. 'Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced' Ratchet, along with his companion Clank, are brought to the Apogee Space Station with Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr. Ratchet is told that Talwyn has let the government use her station as an HQ. Sasha Phyronix, the Mayor of Metropolis, Kerwan, and the daughter of the Galactic President, is heard scolding Captain Qwark for pleading ignorance while Artemis Zogg stole half of the universe which is reminiscent of his incompetence in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal. Talwyn introduces Ratchet to Sasha while Qwark plans to leave right away because of his troubled postion. Just as Qwark is about to leave Clank says that Zogg would like to know about the Helios Project. Qwark nervous from hearing the word says that he's never heard anything about it which is met with glares from Cronk, Talwyn, Ratchet, and Sasha. He finally admits that he indeed does know about the project and tells the story. Sasha tells the Galatic Rangers to ready the EMP pulse to be fired at Zogg's ship while Ratchet talks to Talwyn who tells him that a search party was sent to search for Zogg after he seemingly ran off after his failed election. At the end of the of the conversation Talwyn asks Ratchet how he knew Sasha, but it is unknown if he told her about it yet. While Cronk, Zephyr and Clank take an oil bath Sasha tells the Galatic Rangers to fire the EMP. Qwark further remembers the events concerning the election. Returning to the present the EMP fails because Artemis Zogg's ship and planet Fastoon teleported in the knick of time before it could be used. Sasha informs Talwyn and Ratchet that he could have moved it anywhere in the universe and sadly walks away. Talwyn tells Ratchet that Sasha's father President Phyronix was on a goodwill trip to Polaris when communication was lost. The scene then changes to Mr. Phyronix being trapped on Zaurik with Artemis Zogg telling him why he was doing his scheme which he said was for the good of the galaxy. Phyronix angrily replies that Zogg isn't a president and is a dictator as cruel as Tachyon and more misguided then Dr. Nefarious. Artemis Zogg ignoring this offers him a postion as his vice president but he refuses and chooses to continue to work in the Trillium mine. Zogg has a flashback of how his plan first started with him leaving with his Helios device. Sasha is practicing at the shooting range with Talwyn when Zogg makes his demands over a microphone. He tells everybody if they don't give in he'll turn off the artificial sunlight coming from his Helios device thus wiping out all life on Veldin and destroying the planet itself. Zogg offers Ratchet and Clank a choice either turn themselves in to face his justice or have millions of lives killed on Veldin. ﻿ 'Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Amories' Ratchet and Clank are faced with a tough decision. Do they turn themselves in to Zogg and face certain death? - Or doom Veldin to destruction? Opting for the former, they hatch a desperate plan that could throw an OmniWrench in Zogg's galaxy-conquering plans! 'Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms' Ratchet and Clank's desperate gamble to save Veldin and the entire galaxy meets with partial success, except they find themselves hunted on a frozen planet for the key to the entire Helios Project - an ancient comet shard. Can the pair survive long enough to use the shard to put the galaxy right?! 'Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes' Artemis Zogg's warship has been destroyed, but the battle isn't over for Ratchet and Clank. In order to undo Zogg's havoc, and restore the stolen planets to their rightful galaxies, the duo will once again have to team up with the President Qwark in this final, fun-filled issue! 'Ratchet & Clank Manga' In the Ratchet & Clank comic,Ratchet & Clank manga Ratchet saved Clank at the end of the story due to him being attacked several times. This was a reference to Secret Agent Clank, the popular video game for the PSP. Appearance 'Old School Suit' The "Old School Suit" is what Ratchet wore in the first game, and in Size Matters, and in Secret Agent Clank before gaining other clothing. The old school suit consists of a brown ionized strap, acting like a harness, with no shirt. Then it has patched blue jogging pants with no shoes. 'Commando Suit' The Commando Suit was a suit that Ratchet used at the beginning of Going Commando. It consists of an Aviation Helmet. Then a Green and Black suit equipped with a navunit. It was created by Megacorp. 'Alpha Pilot Suit' The Alpha Pilot suit was a suit that Ratchet used at the beginning of Up Your Arsenal, and looked very simaller to the Commando suit mentioned above. It looks exactly like the Commando Suit but is gray instead of green. This also was equipped with a navunit. The distributer is unknown, so we will go with the fact that Insomniac created this armor. 'Marauder Armor' This is the armor Ratchet used in Ratchet: Deadlocked, and was provided by DreadZone, and Vox Industries. It was full-faced, and full-bodied. Not one part of Ratchet's body was exposed. 'Prison Scrubs' Prison Scrubs is the suit of all prisoners. Ratchet wore these when he was acting in Secret Agent Clank. 'Pilot Suit' The Pilot Suit was the suit used by Ratchet in Tools of Destruction, All 4 One, and PlayStation Move Heroes. It consisted of leather beige/brownish and is equipped with the navunit. This is the first suit that mentions the Nav-unit, but is not the first armor to use it, as it is seen on other armors. 'Scavenger Suit' The Scavenger Suit was the only clothing Ratchet wore in Quest for Booty. It looks like a robotic-futuristic-pirate suit. 'Holoflux Armor' Ratchet wore this in A Crack in Time. It is almost full-bodied but shoes his face. Abilities Ratchet, (being a Lombax) has supernatural abilities when it comes to speed, agility, muscle, and cardio. His basic maneuvers are obviously impossible in real life. ﻿ Ratchet carries an OmniWrench which enables him to do basic melee attacks. Trivia *''Ratchet ''is not Ratchet's real name. It is unknown of what his real name is, but it is presumed "Persia". *Ratchet's father's name was Kaden, who was killed shortly after his birth. *Ratchet is client 91802 in the Gadgetron corporation. *Ratchet is a Lombax, a fictional bipedal anthropomorphic species, which is a mix of canines and felines. *Ratchet appeared as a gun-course target in Jak 3. *While living and growing up on Veldin in the Solana Galaxy, he was born on planet Fastoon of the Polaris Galaxy *Ratchet had a dramatic facial feature change from the series, to Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One, and then changed back in PlayStation Move Heroes. *In Jak II, Ratchet and Clank were seen on the walls, and on public posters. *Ratchet was an unlockable golfer in Hot Shots Golf Fore! (Everybody's Golf in Europe) *Ratchet was an unlockable racer in Jak X: Combat Racing. *Ratchet was seen on a billboard in Sly Cooper 2: Band of Thieves, and on the same game, one could unlock a demo for Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal *In the PSP Game by NaughtyDog and a spin-off of the Jak & Daxter series known as Daxter, Daxter could unlock a Ratchet mask. Behind the Scenes Ratchet was originally going to be a reptilian-like creature, but later it evolved to a feline creature. Then a canine like creature evolved, then the two were morphed together forming a "Lombax". The name "Lombax" derives from both "lemur" and "fox". ﻿ 185px-Ratchet_sketch_1.png|Ratchet as a Feline-like creature 185px-Ratchet_sketch_2.png|Ratchet as a canine-like creature. 185px-Ratchet_sketch_3.png|Ratchet's final outcome. ﻿ Servers Ratchet is client 91802 in the Gadgetron corporation. That is proved twice, once in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, and once in Tools of Destruction. He is client PC23 in the GrummelNet system, and victim 61002 in the Megacorp system. He is contestant 302445 in the DreadZone competition. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Lombaxes Category:Q-Force Members Category:Team Darkstar Category:DreadZone Contestants